Conventionally, in order to enable size reductions in hoisting machines, elevator refurbishing methods have been proposed in which elevators in which a suspension method of a car and a counterweight by a main rope is one-to-one (1:1) are modified into elevators in which a suspension method of a car and a counterweight by a main rope is four-to-one (4:1). In the refurbished elevators, car suspending sheaves are disposed on the car, counterweight suspending sheaves are disposed on the counterweight, and a hoisting machine and two direction-changing pulleys are also installed inside a machine room that is positioned in an upper portion of a hoistway. The car and the counterweight in the refurbished elevators are suspended inside the hoistway by a main rope that is wound onto a driving sheave of the hoisting machine, the two direction-changing pulleys, the car suspending sheaves, and the counterweight suspending sheaves. In the refurbished elevators, portions of the main ropes from the driving sheave to the car suspending sheaves and portions of the main ropes from the car suspending sheaves to the direction-changing pulleys are passed through common penetrating apertures that are disposed on a floor of the machine room (see Patent Literature 1 and 2, for example).